Fives
Fives was a clone trooper who was well known for being the only surviving member of Domino Squad. During his cadet training, in which he received his nickname due to his designation—'CT-27-5555', he and his squad members were considered inferior and barely made it past initiation. However, after their victory at both the Rishi outpost and Third Battle of Kamino, it was not a long before he and Echo were promoted from cadet to ARC Trooper status in the 501st Legion, where he then became officially known as ARC-5555. Appearance His hairstyle was the standard crew cut and he has the number five tattooed in Aurebesh to the top right of his forehead and had a thin goatee (while on Umbara, he is seen with a thicker goatee). As a cadet, he wore training armor accented with green, Domino Squad's color. After his graduation from cadet training, he wore the normal clone trooper armor, which was a sleek white. Because of this, he was referred to as a Clone Cadet After he and Echo were recruited into the 501st legion, his clone trooper gear included blue markings. To honor their fallen brother, the two customized their armor with a rotary gun and the words "For Hevy" below them, as well as a Rishi Eel on his own helmet. After the Third Battle of Kamino, Fives was promoted to the rank of ARC Trooper by Captain Rex and Commander Cody, and was given experimental Phase II clone trooper armor. His ARC Trooper armor bore similar blue markings, however, were organized in a striped pattern. Fives learned how to operate a variety of weapons during his servitude to the Galactic Republic. He was most commonly seen wielding a DC-15A blaster rifle or DC-15S blaster carbine, and occasionally used dual DC-17 Hand Blasters during his time as an ARC Trooper. Like all ARC Troopers, he had additional protective plating below his pauldron, on his forearms, face, and shins. Also standard for ARCs, he had a double pauldron, a rangefinder, a kama, a life-support pack on his back, and pouches on his chest, kama, and on the back of his belt, along with ammunition for standard weapons on the front of his belt. Clone Cadets Fives, much like the rest of Domino Squad, had a desire to become an ARC Trooper ever since his days as a Cadet. He was given his nickname because of the many fives in his production number, CT-27-5555 and possibly because of the five that was engraved on his training armor. Along with Echo, Hevy, Droidbait, and Cutup, Fives was part of Domino Squad. During his time in Domino Squad he preformed poorly, along with the rest of his squad members. This was mainly because the squad's overall lack of cooperation. Fives had a closer relationship to Echo than the rest of his squad, for they both confronted Shaak Ti in an attempt to be transferred to Bravo Squad. Along with the rest of Domino Squad, he passed the cadet graduation test and was given newly made Phase I armor.﻿ He left Kamino for a long amount of time after his graduation, proudly serving as a clone trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic. Rookies ﻿Afterwards, Fives, Echo, Hevy, Cutup, and Droidbait were summoned to secure an Outpost on the Rishi moon under the command of their sergeant, O'Niner. While checking for meteor showers, BX Droid Commando ambushed the outpost and shot down sergeant O'Niner, Nub, and Droidbait almost instantly. Barricading themselves behind a blast door, Fives and the rest of the squad escaped through a ventilation shaft and escaped to the outside. Outside, Fives, Echo, Hevy, and Cutup were taken by surprise by a giant Rishi Eel . They watched in horror as Cutup was grabbed by the eel's teeth and devoured. Eventually Fives and the remainder of his squad managed to destroy the base, signaling a nearby Republic fleet after Captain Rex and Commander Cody arrived at the outpost. Echo and Fives later received medals for their efforts. ARC Troopers ﻿ Echo and Fives later returned to Kamino after hearing about an incoming Separatist attack. They partook in the attack, serving as snipers, taking down several aqua droids from high elevations. Fives later witnessed 99 die at the hands of several B1 Battle Droids, and rushed to his aid. Realizing that he was dead, Fives grieved over the loss of his life. After the battle, Captain Rex and Commander Cody promoted Fives and Echo to the ranks of ARC Trooper for their exceptional deeds during the battle. The Citadel As an ARC Trooper, Fives, along with his brother, Echo, participated in a plan devised by Anakin Skywalker to rescue Even Piell from the Citadel on Lola Sayu. To avoid the Separatist's organic life form detection scans, Fives, along with the others, became frozen in carbonite. He was later thawed out of the carbon freeze by R2-D2 as soon as the shuttle successfully made it to the surface. The group then climbed to reach the entrance to the Citadel, attempting to get past the Electro-mines. As Fives tried to help another clone up, but before he was able to, the clone fell to his death, triggering one of the several electric mines that set off an alarm. During the attack on the Citadel, Fives was able to take down multiple commando droids and even resorted to melee combat when his weapon was lost to a magnetic tractor beam. He later shot down the commando droids guarding Jedi master Even Piell. Counterattack Later, Fives traveled with Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Captain Tarkin, Captain Rex, and Echo in an attempt to meet with the rest of the group at the rendezvous point. While fighting in the landing area of the citadel Fives witnessed his close brother and friend, Echo, die trying to save the shuttle, the group's only hope of escape. Citadel Rescue While the Jedi were formulating a plan to escape the Citadel, the group was ambushed several times by commando droids, Crab Droids, and STAPs. When Osi Sobeck decided to deal with the survivors on his own, Fives managed to shoot him off of his STAP with his DC-17 Hand Blasters, sending him crashing into the ground. Shortly after, Sobeck was killed by Tano. Darkness on Umbara Fives fought alongside Rex and the 501st Legion on Umbara, originally under Skywalker but later under Krell when he took over the mission. At one point he and Hardcase were attacked by a Sarlaac-like creature, but he saved them by throwing a thermal detonator in its mouth, killing it. When they reached the capital, Krell insisted on a change in the attack plan, opting on a full frontal assault on the capital’s main road instead of a series of preemptive surprise attacks against the enemy’s defenses – a course which would expose them to heavy enemy attack, and as Rex and Fives feared, the battalion began to run into enemy traps, with mines on the main road and an all-out ambush which claimed the lives of many troopers. Rex ordered his troopers to retreat in order to attain a more advantageous fighting position. Though frustrated by the clones for retreating, Krell ordered additional troopers and AT-RT drivers to save Rex, Fives and their men. After they managed to repel the natives, Krell immediately began to criticize Rex for retreating and compromising his plans. Rex and Fives stood up to him, voicing their protests and pointing out that while they were aware of the importance of their mission, they were also concerned about the welfare of their men. Krell eventually gave Rex a dubious compliment, but before Rex and Fives had the time to contemplate Krell’s word more thoroughly, the Umbarans launched a counter-attack, forcing them to refocus on the battle. Plan of Dissent As Fives continued to complain about Krell's suicidal plan to directly attack the Umbaran capital, he proposed that another idea be considered however Rex told him of Krell's discrimination and stubbornness. In spite of these orders Fives planned on using the Umbaran starfighters to destroy the Umbaran supply ship, thus eliminating their long-ranged missiles. Although his idea was denied by Krell, he along with Hardcase and Jesse decided to continue with the attack on the supply ship. Deciding to use Hardcase to test the condition of the starfighters, he quickly panicked as Hardcase ends up causing severe damage in the hangar. While Hardcase is still trying to gain control of the starfighter, an alarm is set off and Fives is contacted by Krell, who demands to know the situation. After awkwardly trying to explain to the general that they were simply initiating a drill, Krell comes to him in person. Hardcase successfully lies that one of the starfighters was booby-trapped and Fives quickly confirms that he is telling the truth. Krell leaves, but Fives is downed to hear that he wants all of the Umbaran starfighters to be locked down and restricted for use. Still sticking with the plan, despite Krell's orders, Fives manages to persuade troopers Hardcase and Jesse to embark on a mission to destroy the Umbaran supply ship. After much criticism and help from Rex, the three fly off. The three troopers evaded being detected and successfully infiltrate the supply ship. However, they are soon correctly identified by a large group of B1 Battle Droids, which begin to attack them. An alert is sent throughout the supply ship, causing ray shields to appear, blocking the entrance to the engine room. Seeing that there is no safe means of escape Hardcase departs from his starfighter, causing Jesse and Fives to try and stop him. Hardcase told them to leave him and pushes a large missile into one of the reactors, causing the ship to explode along with him. Aftermath Later, back at the airbase on Umbara, Rex and Tup congratulated them for their success, however they are soon confronted by Appo, who informs them that Krell wishes to see them immediately. After Krell scolded them for the rouge operation of Jesse and Fives's disobeying of orders, he declared that Fives alongside Jesse were scheduled to be executed. Carnage of Krell Fives and Jesse are scheduled for execution. They were taken to execution where the rest of their colleagues were designated to execute them. Fives stands up to this stating that it is wrong, and that they shouldn't have to go out this way. Dogma however, still tells the men to fire, but they intentionally miss. They were put back in the brig for the time being, via Krell's orders. When Rex came to the realization that General Krell set a trap for the clones to kill one another he and his men release Fives and Jesse from their cell. Following an intense struggle to capture the general, they question him in his cell; originally unbeknownst to the clones Krell reveals he has been planning to betray the Republic since the beginning of the attack on Umbara. Left with no other choice as Krell poses an immense danger to the Republic, Fives and the others decide to execute Krell. Rex not being able to bring himself to pull the trigger on Krell is shocked when Dogma secretly took Fives' pistol and shot the general himself. During the aftermath of the battle Rex wonders what the point of the war is, with Fives telling him that he doesn't think anybody knows, but he assures Rex that the war will end someday. Facts *In Darkness on Umbara, when Fives stands up to General Krell, Krell addresses Fives as "ARC-5555," though Fives originally held the designation CT-27-5555. *In Carnage of Krell, when Fives and Rex and a few other clones went to execute Pong Krell, Fives was missing his Kama and holsters when they were going down in the elevator. But when he was beside Rex his Kama was on. *Fives is the only surviving clone of the Domino Squad. Appearances *Clone Cadets *Rookies *ARC Troopers *The Citadel *Counter Attack *Citadel Rescue *Darkness on Umbara *The General *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures -- "Battle of Umbara" *Plan of Dissent *Carnage of Krell EchoFivesKamino.jpg|Fives and Echo on Kamino ARCFives.png|Fives in his experimental Phase II armor FivesEchoKamino.jpg|Echo and Fives chatting on Kamino Fives at the Citadel.png Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:501st Legion Category:ARC Troopers Category:Clone Lieutenants